Thatsmyidol
| alliances = AHKE (All Hail King Edgar) |place = 7/15 |challenges = 5 |votesagainst = 12 |days = 27 | season2 = Survivor ORG 5: Norway | tribes2 = | alliances2 = | place2 = 11/20 | challenges2 = 6 | votesagainst2 = 5 | days2 = 27 | season3 = Survivor ORG 12: Heroes vs Villains | tribes3 = | alliances3 = | place3 = Sole Survivor | challenges3 = 5 | votesagainst3 = 2 | days3 = 42 }} Thatsmyidol aka Perry is the Sole Survivor of Survivor ORG 12: Heroes vs Villains. ''He previously appeared on ''Survivor ORG 1: Russia ''and ''Survivor ORG 5: Norway. Profile Name (Age): ''' Perry '''Tribe Designation: '''Sahka '''Current Residence: Boston, Massachusetts. Personal Claim Of Fame: '''I mean, I'm already a platypus... '''Inspiration In Life: Ellen. She is awesome and I want to be just like her. Only man on man not woman on woman. Hobbies: '''Survivor. '''Pet Peeves: '''You know when you try to commit straw seppuku with paper straw wrappers, and it fails and you peel the thing off? Yeah my pet peeve is traffic. '''3 Words To Describe You: '''You want what? '''If you could have 3 things on an island what would they be and why?: '''My computer, with all required charging and internet equipment, a pet platypus, and an endless box of pizza. '''Survivor Contestant you are Most Like: '''If you take the finalists from China who aren't named Amanda and smush them together into one person, you have a Perry. '''Reason for being on Survivor: '''Practice for when I'm older. Also it's fun. '''Why do you think will be Sole Survivor: '''Has a platypus ever lost this game? Survivor ORG 1: Russia Voting History Survivor: Norway '''Tribe Designation: Narvik Hometown: Boston, Massachusetts Current Residence: Boston, Massachusetts Personal Claim To Fame: '''Being a platypus. '''Inspiration In Life: The person who invented pizza. Pet Peeves: 'Narcissists and Self-righteous people. '''Previous Finishes: '''7th (Russia) '''Favorite Past Moment: ' My 3rd straight succesful elimination (Max; after Mickey and TD) 'Previous Player You Respect Most (Main or ORG): '(Main) Courtney goddess <3. (ORG) Gerda and Alejandro. 'Previous Survivor You Respect Least (Main or ORG): '(Main) Russell, while strategically brilliant, he was a jerk for no foreseen reason. (ORG) I won't say >_> '''Why Did You Come Back?: '''I have some business to finish up. Also the other two Brazil hosts have won. Voting History Survivor: Heroes vs. Villains '''Tribe Designation: Heroes Hometown: Boston, Massachusetts Current Residence: Boston, Massachusetts Personal Claim To Fame: '''I can fit my whole fist in my mouth, wanna see? '''Inspiration In Life: Malala Yousafzai '''Pet Peeves: '''Misspellings of the words their and they're, the color orange, and the haters. '''Previous Finishes: '''7/15 (Russia), 11/20 (Norway) '''Favorite Past Moment: '''Locating both idols in Norway. '''Previous Survivor You Respect Least (Main or ORG): '''What happened to most respected? Have we gotten to this level? Help?!? '''Why Did You Come Back?: '''To get to a day that isn't Day 27. Voting History Trivia *Perry is the second contestant to get voted out twice on the same day (Day 27). **He follows Yoshi, who was voted out twice on (Day 12) * Perry was the first contestant to get a double-digit number of votes. *Perry was the founder of AHKE (All Hail King Edgar) *Perry participated on the very first tie in Koror's ORG history, along with Mickey. **Perry is the first person to survive a tie vote. *Perry is the lowest ranking Russia representative to play in Norway. *Perry, along with Solar, are the only three time players to reach the merge in each season. *Perry is the first contestant to win on their third attempt. Category:Contestants Category:Male Contestants Category:LGBT Contestants Category:Russia Contestants Category:Sahka Tribe Category:Russia Jury Category:9th Voted Off Category:7th Place Category:Returning Players Category:All-Stars Contestants Category:Norway Contestants Category:Narvik Tribe Category:Emam Tribe Category:11th Place Category:Idol Handlers Category:Sole Survivor